


Maintenance's Night

by ladymisteria



Series: Doctor's Nights [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Non sempre le notti con il Dottore sono all'insegna dell'avventura.





	Maintenance's Night

**Author's Note:**

> In caso voleste supportarmi --> http://ko-fi.com/ladymisteria

 

«Penso che andrò un po’ sul terrazzino panoramico» disse River, alzandosi dalla poltroncina e scendendo le scale.

«Da lì finisci solamente in cucina» le disse il Dottore.

La donna fece dietro – front, salendo le scale accanto alla consolle di pilotaggio.

«Camere» continuò il Gallifreyano, beffardo.

River sospirò esasperata.

Raggiunse l’uomo sotto la consolle, dove quest’ultimo stava collegando diversi cavi.

«Non mi sono ancora ambientata bene» borbottò, sulla difensiva.

«Sei la figlia del TARDIS, come puoi non esserti ancora ambientata?» domandò lui, senza alzare gli occhi dai cavi su cui stava lavorando.

«Magari, se _qualcuno_ la smettesse di cambiare la disposizione delle stanze…»

«Cambiare fa bene» replicò lui, saggiamente.

« _Non ogni dieci giorni!_ ».

Il Dottore sorrise sornione.

«Le scale qui affianco. Prima a destra, terza a sinistra. Supera la biblioteca, la dispensa, il solarium e poi di nuovo a destra dopo il mio studio privato, dove non devi _assolutamente_ entrare» aggiunse, scandendo attentamente le parole.

«Mai pensato a una piantina?» gli domandò River, interessata.

«E perché mai? _Io_ mi so orientare benissimo».

River si avviò lungo il corridoio, seguendo le indicazioni.

Ma tornò pochi minuti dopo.

«Hai dimenticato la strada?» la provocò il Dottore divertito, osservandola attraverso il pavimento trasparente.

«No. Volevo solo dirti che se stai cercando di potenziare la velocità del TARDIS dovresti…»

« _So benissimo_ come potenziare la velocità del _mio_ TARDIS. Grazie, River» la interruppe il Dottore, seccamente.

«Perfetto. Allora non servirà dirti che stai collegando gli stabilizzatori all’impianto elettrico».

Il Dottore si tolse gli occhiali da saldatura e studiò i cavi che teneva tra le mani, confuso.

River picchiettò sul pavimento.

«Quelli che cerchi sono alla tua sinistra, Dolcezza. Ma di certo non hai bisogno che te lo dica io. “ _Sai benissimo come fare_ ”» disse affabile, tornando a sparire tra i corridoi.

Il Dottore rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, interdetto.

Poi afferrò i cavi alla sua sinistra, esclamando: «Lo sapevo, sai? Volevo solo vedere se eri… _preparata!_ ».

Non poteva esserne certo, ma gli parve di udire una risata divertita provenire da qualche parte del TARDIS.  
 


End file.
